freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Pangu Lagoon/Transcript
Thermal Base: Hallway Lilac continues to make her way to the depths of the Thermal Base, only to find Serpentine in her way once again. Serpentine: Looks like it's payback time! Serpentine hops down from a platform above Lilac. Lilac: Let him go! Serpentine: Or else what? Lilac: Remember what happened the last time you messed with a dragon? LET HIM GO! Serpentine: -laughing- Good girl! I want you to be nice and angry for THIS! S''uddenly, the door behind Serpentine opened up, and Lilac is stricken with fear as Lord Brevon and a squadron of Shade Elites enter the room. Lilac attempts to charge a Dragon Boost and attack, but Brevon quickly and easily defeats her with a single knife attack. The screen briefly fades to white, and fades back to show Lilac being held down by the Shade Elites. Brevon walks up to Lilac and grabs her by the throat.'' Brevon: Before you decided to throw your life away and interfere with our mission, you should have asked yourself one very important question...What makes you so special? Brevon chokes Lilac to the point of passing out. Termal Base: Interrogation Room Lilac regains consciousness and finds herself hooked up to an electric machine, with both of her twin ponytails cut off and hung on a railing. She notices Brevon looking at a terminal. Brevon: Why do you fight? Lilac doesn't answer Brevon's question and closes her eyes in an attempt to pretend to still be unconscious, but to no avail. Brevon: I know you're awake. Answer the question. Why do you fight? Lilac: For my friends. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe from freaks like you. Brevon: -chuckles- Keep them safe? Every move you've made has put them directly in harm's way. Destroying our property, assisting our sworn enemies, attempting sabotage against our mission which, by the way, has nothing to do with your world. We are leaving this barbaric planet behind as soon as our ship is repaired. Lilac: You forgot the part where you took our Kingdom Stone! Where you ruined years of peace between my people and put thousands in danger! Brevon: An unfortunate side effect, yes...but I wouldn't have resorted to such drastic measures if you had the common sense to stay out of our affairs. Thanks to you, your companions are in more danger than ever. Lilac: ...! Brevon: Allow me to show you the consequences of your stupidity. Brevon pushes a button opening a viewport, revealing Torque in chains. Torque: Lilac! Lilac: I had to do something! Brevon: Answers, commander. Give them to me. Torque doesn't say a word. Brevon: Don't be a fool. You've seen how far I'll go to get the information I need. Lilac: Don't tell him anything! Torque listens to Lilac and still refuses to talk. Brevon: Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you. Brevon activate the electric machine. Lilac screams in pain as the machine electrocutes her. Unable to see his friend in pain, Torque cracks up and confesses, causing Brevon to power down the machine. Torque: I'm the last one! There's no one else left! There, you happy?! Brevon goes to activate the electric machine again. Torque: I'm telling the truth! The machine electrocutes Lilac again, with more power than before. As it powers down the machine, Lilac is left scarred, with barely any strength left. Brevon: That's nice to know, but I was more interested in your resolve. You crack easily, it seems. Brevon walks up to the injured Lilac. Brevon: And this one...I have funny feeling about you. I'll bet I could hack at your limbs all day and you'd still find a way to bite back. Lilac: I'll do more than that you monster! Brevon: When we've lured the rest of your group into our hands, you'll be at the top of our execution list. Syntax appears to give Brevon an emergency alert. Syntax: SIR, THE CHASERS ARE WITHIN VISUAL RANGE. Brevon: Let's see what they're made of. Later on, Carol and Milla infiltrates the Thermal Base and manages to free Torque through unknown means. The group then make their way to the interrogation room. upon entering, they are shocked to find Lilac in so much pain. Carol: LILAC! As Milla stands there in tears, Carol runs up to the glass container, while Torque dashes to the terminal and releases Lilac from the machine. Carol kneels down to her best friend's side in tears. Carol: I'm sorry I ran off without you! I'll never do it again! Lilac: -cough- We gotta leave, now! Before they had a chance to run, Brevon and a squadron of Shade Elites enters the room, cutting off their escape. Torque stands in front of the girls, ready to protect them. Brevon: You know, it was so smart of your Coalition to attack my ship above an inhabited planet. What ever happened to that Prime Directive of yours, hm? Torque: You think you're some blameless force of nature, don't you?! That the rules don't apply to you?! Brevon: It's my world on the line. You know exactly how far I'll go to ensure it's safety. Torque: Your world is in danger because of the suffering you've caused to the other worlds! Brevon: '''(sarcastically) My actions have hurt people? I had no idea. I'm dreadfully sorry. '''Milla: Really? Carol: He's lying. Brevon: I have a lot of work to do, so let's make this quick. Kill them. The Shade Elites fire on the group. While Torque fires back, Milla blocks their shots with her shield, but it's too much for her to handle. Milla: I can't hold it! The alarm suddenly goes off, giving the group a chance to escape down a hole in the floor, before Brevon could finish them off with a knife attack. Syntax: PRESSURE OVERLOAD DETECTED. THE FACILITY WILL IMPLODE IN SIX MINUTES. Brevon: Don't let them escape! Find out who did this! Brevon and his troops escapes the base, knowing there was no time to stop the imminent implosion. Jade Creek Outskirts The Thermal Base is seen sinking into the lake and imploding. However, Lilac emerges from the lake, having been separated from Carol, Milla and Torque in their escape. As she struggles to get up, Neera and a hovercraft suddenly appear, much to Lilac's shock and dismay. Lilac: No! NO!! Neera: Stand down! Lilac: I have to find them! Neera: There are two ways we can do this, dragon! And you're only conscious in one of them! Lilac was out of options. Too weak to fight and too injured to run, she finally gives in to Neera's orders. Lilac: Do what you have to. Neera walks over to the injured Lilac, arresting her and taking her back to Shang Tu. Shang Tu Royal Palace Neera brings the injured Lilac before the Magister. Magister: Once again, you have deceived us. Do you realize what this means? Lilac: If it makes any difference, your excellency...I'm deeply sorry. Magister: It means that I have been foolish. Lilac is surprised by what the magister just said. Magister: We examined the fragment your commander gave us. '-Blooper Start-' Lilac: Does that mean y-that you'll help? '-Blooper End-' Lilac: Does that mean that you'll help? Magister: There is something you must do for us first. a mission, if you will. Accept and we will restore your strength. Succeed and we will restore your honor. Lilac bows before the Magister, accepting his offer. Lilac: Th...Thank you, your excellency. Lilac is then taken and placed in a sauna filled with liquified Health Petals, which heals her body, replenishes her strength and restores her twin ponytails. Afterwards, Neera brought Lilac back to the throne room so she and the Magister can brief her on the mission. Neera: The fragment your commander gave us is indeed crafted from a rare mineral. But we've discovered it before. In one other location. Lilac: Why haven't you dug it up by now? Neera: '''We feared that it was radioactive. Now that we've studied it in person, we know that it is safe enough to investigate. '''Magister: This could provide the answers we seek...Why the invaders know of our world, and more importantly, how to defeat them. Neera: Get in there, find what you can, and leave. Do it as quickly as possible. Lilac bows to the Magister before heading out. Lilac: I won't fail you. Pangu Lagoon: Deep Ruins Later, as Lilac travels into the deepest parts of Pangu Lagoon, she eventually encounters a massive blue dragon, much to her surprise. Lilac: What? This...This can't be possible! The dragon roars, and they battle, with Lilac as the winner. Afterwards, it is revealed that the dragon was actually a hologram projected by a robot named of Pangu. After the hologram vanishes, Pangu falls to the ground, short-circuiting. Lilac mistakes Pangu for Syntax. Lilac: You're one of Brevon's robots! Pangu: BREVON... SEARCHING MEMORY BANKS. Pangu Scans her database for information on Brevon, but finds nothing. Pangu: '''THAT NAME DOES NOT EXIST IN OUR DATABASE. '''Lilac: Then what are you? Pangu: THIS IS THE PRIMARY SECURITY SYSTEM FOR OR OR OR orrrrrrrrrrrr THAT NAME DOES NOT EXIST IN OUR DATABASE. Lilac: What are you? Where did you come from? Lilac: APOLOGIES. THAT INFORMATION IS PASSWORD PROTECTED PASSWORD PROTECTED PASSWORD PROTECTEDPAaAa*-*-..* Pangu continues to malfunction, so Lilac runs up and gives her a good kick, rebooting her systems. Pangu: PASSWORD ACCEPTED. FOLLOW ME. Lilac follows Pangu deeper into the ruins. 'Previous: 'Thermal Base 'Next: 'Battle Glacier Category:Transcripts